


Black Moon: The Sky's Night Guardian

by NamikazeKamui



Series: The Moon Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Arcobaleno Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hotaru Yasuhiro is Harry Potter, Kuudere Harry Potter, M/M, Maybe more - Freeform, OOC for Harry Potter, androgynous Harry Potter, possessive Reborn, protective Reborn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamikazeKamui/pseuds/NamikazeKamui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is the Night that always protect the Sky from ‘the other side’ that wants to eat their brilliance soul for ‘their’ own gains. After his Sky died because of sickness, he does not know if he can find another Sky that can harmonize with him or not. 200 years later he finds a small brunet being abandoned in the hospital and he soon realizes he has find his new Sky…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hotaru Yasuhiro is Harry Potter not an OC. He will be OOC and not like in the canon timeline because the circumstances that make him canon-HP never happens.
> 
> This story does not have beta readers and will stay like that until it finished. English is not my first language, so there will be some errors there and there.
> 
> There will be some ideas from a game called Suikoden.

000

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, KHR, and some other fandom in this story for they all belong to their true owners. I only borrow them for my own entertainment, not for some kind of profit.

Warnings: Yaoi, OOC, Alternate Universe – Canon Divergence, Alternate timeline/dimensional travel, blood, violence, Hotaru Yasuhiro is AU Harry Potter, androgynous Yasuhiro, kuudere Yasuhiro, protective Yasuhiro, protective Reborn, possessive Reborn, Sky Arco Tsuna, capable Tsuna, OC is Tsuna’s twin, OC is Yasuhiro’s brother, alive Potters, wrong BWL, dark does not mean evil, sticky, Mpreg, and maybe more later.

000

000

_“I miss my Sky…”_

000

In the middle of the night we could see a teenager, not older than sixteen years old, walking across the street of a small town in Italy with an indifferent expression on his face. For the truth the teen did not know why he decided to go to this part of the town where he knew crimes were high and no one in the force wanted to help these poor people, for they feared the mafias.

The teen stopped when he spotted the familiar red colour of fire in the distance; a sign that someone burned something, and from how big the fire it was, he could conclude it was a building that was being burned. With narrowed eyes, the teen jumped to the top of the building on is right, he did this so he could see the reason why the fire was started in the first place. When he was there, he spotted a group of mafia destroying the house that belonged to one civilian family.

Taking a deep breath, the teen brushed his hair from his eyes and jumped down so he could save the innocents from the pain of seeing their belongings were taken by the mafia. His sudden appearance made the mafia people jumped in surprise and that was when the teen went to act; he leaped to the right with an intention to subdue one of their members.

First he leaped towards the members that holding the hostages so they would alive. In the middle of his leap, twin swirls made from darkness appeared near his hands only to transform into a pair of black daggers. The teen used the daggers to cut down his targets right in their midsection, killing them instantly.

The other mafia members were pulled away from their shocks after their comrades dropped onto the ground, dead, and started to pull out their guns with intention to kill the teen. However, before they could do that, the teen disappeared from their sight, only to reappear right in their personal spaces and before they could do anything, the teen slashed their throats, killing them instantly.

After the teen had killed all of the mafia members, he started at their dead bodies with cold green eyes. With a snap of his fingers, he summoned the shadow to consume their bodies, leaving nothing for anyone that wanted to gather some evidences. After he done that, the teen sent the daggers back to the darkness and before he walked away, he took a pouch full with money from under his coat, only to throw it to the family that he had saved from the mafia.

The father caught the money pouch with surprised eyes. Before he could say anything to the mysterious teen, the said teen already disappeared from the area as if he never been there in the first place.

000

Two weeks later, the same teen was walking down the street with his scarf acting as a hood for him, making everyone could not see his face fully. The teen did not care if he looked strange in the people’s eyes and that because his mind was filled with going to the bakery so he could buy breads as his breakfast. However, before he could go the bakery, someone was calling him.

“Hey, you, the one with green eyes!”

The teen stopped walking and turned to see who had called him. He saw a teenager, maybe one or two year older than him, with spiky blond hair and blue eyes approaching him. The teen could see he was followed by a teenager with red hair and tattoo on his right side of his face. He did not know who the teens were and what they wanted from him, but because he did not sense any bad emotions from them, he let them approached him.

The teen pulled his scarf up across his nose and asked, “What do you want from me?” he asked the blond one.

The blond one smiled at him before said, “I know you were the one that had saved those people yesterday…” the teen narrowed his eyes at the blond’s words. “I’m really grateful for what you had done for them.”

The teen did not say anything at the blond’s words before crossing his arms in front of his chest. “… Please stop the chitchat and tell me the reason why you come to me…” he told the blond.

The bond’s gentle blue eyes changed to serious ones after the teen told him to tell the reason why the blond approached him in the first place. “I have a proposition to you…” the blond told the teen.

The teen only arched his eyebrow at those words.

000

The green-eyed teen looked down at the dead bodies of the mafia members that had dared to come with an intention to kill his Sky, the Vongola Primo. With a snap of his fingers the shadow appeared and swallowed the bodies so no one realized there had been a massacre in this place.

With a sigh the teen pushed up his glasses and fixed his long black scarf around his neck. It looked like some of the mafia started to realize about ‘their’ existence and then made contracts with ‘them’. He knew if this continued without him doing something, Primo and his guardians needed a lot of training if they wanted to fight in the same level with ‘them’.

He put his gloved hands into his coat pockets and looked to the night sky above his head. It was strange when he first appeared in this timeline; he did not want to have anything with the people and decided to live in solitude, but then the stupid blond came and recruited him to become one of the members of his vigilant group. At first he accepted it because he was bored but after he saw how some of the mafia members started to find about the ‘other side’, he knew he needed to become serious in protecting the blond.

When he thought about the blond or more precisely his Sky, he never thought he would harmonize with another Sky, heck he still could not believe he could harmonize with another aspect. He still remembered what Raziel said to him back then; he was the Sky but because of the Rune in his left hand, his aspect mutated and made him different from the normal Sky; he did not need Guardians like other Skies and had some difficulty or maybe more precisely, could not, harmonize with another aspects.

“Notte!” the familiar voice of his Sky made the green-eyed teen turned around. He blinked when he saw the blond running towards him with his Cloud guardian in tow. “Are you all right? Did they hurt you?” the blond asked him.

The teen gave the blond a small smile. “I’m all right, Giotto, they are weak…” he told the blond.

Giotto let out a small sigh at the indifferent tone of his Night guardian. “Sometimes you more aloof and antisocial than Alaude…” he looked at the grey haired man behind him.

The teen tilted his head to the side. “I am your Night guardian, it is not strange if sometimes I more aloof and antisocial than Alaude…” he put his hands into his coat pockets.

“I know…” he looked at the teen with narrowed eyes. “Night guardian, basking everything in the darkness to protect the family from anything harmful and dangerous…” he smiled. “That stamen really suits you, Notte…”

The teen only sighed into his black scarf.

A gentle smiled appeared across Giotto’s face. “But, even though you hide yourself from the rest of the family, I know that you always there to help and protect us…” he told the teen.

The teen’s green eyes widened up slightly at Giotto’s words before a small smile, hidden by the scarf, appeared across his face.

000

He looked up towards the raining sky and let out a small sigh. Today it looked like the Heaven itself like the Vongola’s first guardians, was crying for the Vongola Primo. With a sigh, the teen pulled up his scarf across his mouth and went towards the corner of the room where he had been hiding to touch the sleeping man’s shoulder.

“… Giotto, it is time to move…” he told the blond.

Slowly Giotto opened his eyes and looked towards his Night guardian. “It’s time to move, Notte?” he asked the teen.

He nodded his head. “Yes, it is time to us to move…” he gave his back to the blond. “Come, I will carry you… we need to get out Italy before your Guardians find out that you still alive…”

He understood why Giotto asked his help in faking his death. The other side started to become restless and wanted to take the blond’s flame soul for their gains. He did not understand why they wanted to take Giotto’s flame soul and he did not want to find out, all he wanted to do was protecting his Sky from those abominations.

After Giotto was secured on his back, the teen stood back to his feet and walked out from their hiding place to start running towards the ship that was waiting for the two of them. When running towards the harbour, the teen could sense guilt radiating from Giotto and he understood why he felt like that; the blond had abandoned his friends even though he did that to protect them from the abominations.

“Notte…” Giotto called his only Guardian. “Do you think I’m a bad person?” he asked the teen.

He did not answer Giotto’s question for a moment before he told the blond, “… I cannot answer that…” he jumped from roof to roof. “I know you do this as a way to protect your friends… but I have a feeling your Guardians not shared your view, Giotto…”

“… How about you?” Giotto asked the teen.

“… You do the right thing…” he landed softly and ran across the roof. However, when he wanted to jump to another roof, the teen caught a familiar figure chasing them and knew now they were in trouble. The teen stopped running and straightened his body before whispered softly, “Alaude…”

Giotto flinched when he heard that name came from his Night’s mouth. Slowly he looked across the teen’s shoulder and there, in front of them, stood Alaude with his usual cold face of his.

“You still alive, Giotto…” said Alaude in emotionless voice.

Giotto tightened his arms around the teen’s shoulders at Alaude’s emotionless voice. He knew when Alaude used that kind of voice, it meant he was pissed off and wanted to hit something or someone. “I’m sorry, Alaude…” he whispered to the grey haired man.

“You hurt everyone, Giotto…” Alaude told the blond. “Everyone thinks you had died in that explosion…” he looked at the teen. “You and Notte have been playing us…”

The teen looked at Alaude right in the eyes. “He did all of that because he wants to protect you and the others, Alaude…” he told the Cloud.

“Whatever the problem is, we can help you two…” Alaude tried to make the two saw reasons. “Stop running and let’s go back.”

Five black daggers materialized in the air around the teen when Alaude said those words. “I am sorry, Alaude… but we need to go now…” he told the Cloud with an emotionless voice.

Even though he worked as Primo’s assassin and needed to kill people to make sure the balance still intact that did not mean he was a cold-blooded killer. He knew when he needed to kill and when he needed to stop. So, it was not strange if right now he needed to make Alaude moved without killing for he was one of his friends in Vongola.

Alaude looked at the teen with a hard glare before sprinted towards him an intention of subduing him. The Cloud threw the handcuff towards the teen with a hope it would catch one of the teen’s limbs, but the action was a failure for one of the teen’s black daggers slashed his handcuff before it could touch him.

“Tch… I know you will be a very problematic child…” told Alaude the green eyed teen. “Everyone think you’re a passive person and only active if Giotto gives you assignments, but I know it’s not true…” the man looked straight into the teen’s cold green eyes.

Giotto gritted his teeth in frustration. He really did not want to see two of his guardians fought against each other, but when his body still weak, he could not use his flame to stop them. He blinked when he heard whispered words from his Night guardian.

“Do not worry… I am not going to kill him…” he whispered to Giotto. “I will knock him out…” after he said that, the teen’s green eyes started glowing.

A rare grin appeared across Alaude’s face when he saw the Night became serious. For the truth, whenever he looked at the teen, he wanted to fight him to see what he really capable off but Giotto always made sure it never happened. Now, with Giotto was weak, he could fight the teen without anyone stopped them.

With that in his mind, Alaude sprinted towards the teen, intending to subdue him. Before he could touch the teen, he swiftly dodged to the side and sent two of his daggers towards him. He rolled away from the daggers so they would stab the roof where he had been standing. He moved his head to the side to dodge another dagger, but the sharp blade of the dagger succeed in wounding his right cheek.

Without wasting another time, the green eyed teen ran towards Alaude to give him a kick to the head, but the man stopped the attack with his arm. That did not stop the teen; he commanded his other daggers to attack the man, making him jumped away from the teen so the daggers could not wound him again.

“Stop this, Alaude…” Giotto commanded his Cloud. “I need to go for I don’t want all of you being hurt by ‘them’…”

Alaude knew what Giotto trying to say, in the past he already met one of the ‘abominations’ and he knew Giotto’s life would be in danger if he continued to stay here. He looked hard at the green eyed teen and asked in a cold voice. “Where do you will take him?”

The teen snorted at the question. “If you think I will tell you where I will take Giotto, you are mistaken…” he told Alaude with a cold smile. “I do not need the Vongola knows where their former Primo’s whereabouts…” after he said that, he commanded his daggers to attack Alaude one more time.

The Cloud swiftly dodged every attack but because he was too focused towards the daggers, he did not realize his shadow was being controlled by the Night until it was too late. Tendrils came out from his shadow and wrapped around his legs so he could not move and when he wanted to release his feet, one of the dagger knocked him so hard that he fall unconscious.

Giotto looked at the unconscious Alaude and whispered. “He will be in a very bad mood when he wakes up…”

The teen dismissed the daggers and turned around so he could resume his running. “Not my problem… all I want to do is to make sure we get out of Italy…” after he said that, the teen started to sprint towards the harbour one more time.

000

The teen looked at the moon with a slight frown on his face. He stopped his moon gazing when Giotto came to sit beside him and rested his head on the teen’s left shoulder. When the teen looked down at his Sky, his hand tightened into a fist when he saw how pale the man was and knew he could not do anything for him.

What kind of guardian he was when he could not save his Sky from that abomination’s corrupted aura? When he realized what that corrupted aura did to his Sky, it was already too late, it had started to eat Giotto’s Sky flame soul that was his life force.

“It’s not your fault…” Giotto touched the teen’s left hand.

“… I am your Night guardian, I need to protect you from them…” he closed his eyes. “But I failed…”

The blond did not say anything; he pulled the teen’s hand to his lap and gently opened his fingers before put something on the palm of his hand. This of course made the teen to look towards his hand, only to find a right there and when he inspected it, he found out it was a Sky ring but without any famiglia crest on it.

“Create a new family to become the Shadow of Vongola…” he told the teen. “I want to make sure there is someone to check on my former family… I’ve seen the glimpse of future when there is no one to check over them…”

The teen looked down at the Sky ring in his hand. “… You want me to find a new Sky?” he knew the reason why Giotto gave him this ring. “I… I cannot… you are my Sky… I cannot find a new Sky to replace you…”

Giotto chuckled softly. “You’re not replacing me, Notte…” he told the Night. “The reason why I ask you to find a new Sky after I gone is to make sure you’re happy… nothing more than that…”

The teen shook his head. “No Sky beside you can harmonize with me, Giotto…” he told the man. “My flame will never accept other Sky beside you… your request is futile…”

A small smile appeared across Giotto’s face. “You will be surprised in the future, Notte…” he closed his eyes. “You will find a Sky that can harmonize with you…”

The teen did not say anything at Giotto’s words and continued to look at the Sky ring in his hand. He did not understand how Giotto believed that one day he would find a Sky that could harmonize with him like Giotto himself.

“… The moon is beautiful today, isn’t it?” asked Giotto.

The teen closed his eyes. “Yes… It is beautiful…” he told the blond.

“I wish I can stay like this forever…” he told the Night. “Looking at this beautiful full moon with the others…” he closed his eyes.

“… It will be nice…”

The blond became silent for a moment. “Sorry… for giving you a very hard assignment…” he told the teen.

“… It is all right…” he stayed silent for a moment before whispered softly, “… Hey, Giotto…”

“……”

A single tear trickled down his right cheek. “Thank you…” he whispered shakily.

000

It had been one hundred and ninety years since the last time he came to Namimori. He had moved from this town after his Sky died and vowed to never come back, but last night his Sky came to his dream and told him to come back to Namimori.

With an indifferent face the teen watched the people that living in Namimori. He stayed like that for a moment before continued walking. When he was near a zebra crossing, an accident happened in front of his eyes; a motorcycle hit a woman before it ran away, leaving the victim on the road.

Knowing the woman needed to go to the hospital; he went to the wounded woman and carried her on his arms so he could run towards the hospital to make sure he would gain a treatment. After he gave the wounded woman to the nurses, he decided to walk away but something in the children wings pulled him there.

Intrigued, the teen went towards the children hospital wings to see what had made his flame flicked slightly. The last time it ever happened was when he first met Giotto, so find someone in the children wings could do the same thing Giotto did, it surprised him.

Not long he arrived in front of a door and slowly opened it, inside he spotted a boy, no older than five years old, crying his eyes out. However, what made the teen surprised was the thing around the boy’s neck; it was the Sky Arcobaleno pacifier. That meant this boy was the Sky Arcobaleno.

Another tug in his soul made the teen slowly walked towards the bed and sat down beside the boy. This action made the boy looked up with sad filled brown eyes, only change into fear when he saw him.

“… Hello…” he greeted the crying boy.

“H-Hello…” the boy greeted back nervously.

He tilted his head to the side a little. “Why are you crying, little one?” right after he asked that question, the boy started crying again and that made the teen alarmed slightly. “Little one, are you all right?”

The boy looked at him with sorrow in his teary brown eyes. “Tsu-kun’s family left Tsu-kun alone in the hospital…” he told the teen with a timid voice. “It’s because Tsu-kun’s body is weak…”

A flash of emotion appeared the teen’s green eyes before disappeared completely. Slowly he moved his hand towards the boy’s head and gave him a gentle pat his head. “Do you want to go with me, little one?” he asked the boy. “I cannot let you stay here alone.”

The boy looked at the teen with wonder in his wide eyes. “R-Really?” he asked the teen. “You want to help Tsu-kun? Tsu-kun isn’t a burden?”

“You are not a burden…” he told the boy and stood up from the bed. “So, what is your name?” he asked the boy while patting his head gently.

The boy looked at the teen. “Tsu-kun’s name is Sawada Tsunayoshi!” he told the teen cheerfully.

The teen nodded his head. “It is nice to meet you, Tsuna-kun… my name is Hotaru Yasuhiro…” he told the teen. “Do not worry everything is going to be all right…” he gently patted the boy’s head once more before walked out the room to talk with the nurse about the boy’s condition.

000

_it looks like you are right, Giotto… I have found my new Sky…_

000


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

Today, the morning sky was clear and along with it the temperature was not too hot, making the residents of Namimori happy with this development. However, we were not going to watch the residents’ activities, what we were going to watch was the activities of our main protagonist of this story.

In the kitchen, we could see a teenager no older than 15 years old, with neck-length spiky black hair and green eyes, preparing breakfast for him and his ward. Today he decided to bake blueberry and banana muffin as today breakfast.

After he put the muffins on the dining table along with a large glass of orange juice and a cup of hot earl grey tea, Hadrian summoned one of his shadow servants to wake up his young ward. The shadow servant let out a small shriek before disappeared into the shadow, leaving Yasuhiro alone in the dining room to contemplate his life for the last two years.

The teen looked at the clear sky while recalling what Harahel, the Archangel of Knowledge, had told him about his little ward after he took him under his wings.

_“His thread of destiny had changed…”_

_“What do you mean by that? I thought a thread of destiny cannot be changed except by Father Himself…”_

_“A thread of destiny can be changed if something or someone creates a huge impact towards it…” he looked at Yasuhiro. “For little Tsunayoshi it was his father’s decision to abandon him in the hospital and you took him under your wings…”_

_“So if his father never abandoned him, what would happen?” he tilted his head to the side. “Would he become the Vongola Decimo?”_

_“He would never become the Decimo because of his frail body, Yasuhiro-sama… if his father never abandoned him, he would never meet you and he surely would die in five years from the Sky Arcobaleno’s curse…”_

Yasuhiro was pulled out from his memory when he heard his ward’s voice calling his name. He put down the knife on the counter and turned around to look at this ward with a gentle small smile on his usually indifferent face.

“Good morning, Tsuna-kun… did you have a good night sleep?” he asked his ward.

The first thing that he did after he got Tsuna’s custody was changing the boy’s name from Sawada Tsunayoshi into Hotaru Tsunayoshi, the future heir of Noctis Famiglia. Then after that he too made sure there was no any connection between Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hotaru Tsunayoshi. Of course it was a piece of cake to do if not only you had a lot of money and influence in the government, but had the celestial beings to help with this assignment. Then the last thing to make sure no one knew he was Sawada Tsunayoshi in the past was changing his appearance permanently. Now Tsuna’s appearance was similar with one of the boy’s favourite game characters and his name was Roxas, the differences were the colour of their hair and eyes.

Tsuna nodded. “Yes, Hiro-nii, I had a very good night sleep…” he told the teen.

“Good to hear that…” Yasuhiro patted Tsuna’s head. “Eat your breakfast, Tsuna-kun…”

Tsuna sat down on the sitting cushion and looked at the muffins with a wide smile. “Blueberry!” he exclaimed when he saw the blueberry muffins. “It’s my favourite…” he looked at Yasuhiro. “Thank you, Hiro-nii!” he clapped his hands and murmured, “Itadakimasu!” and started to eat the muffins.

Yasuhiro watched his ward’s antic while taking a sip of his earl grey tea. If he was honest with himself at this moment, his ward was really cute and with an androgynous traits like him, he knew in the future Tsuna would have a lot of people that wanted to become his lovers. When that kind of thinking came into his mind, a dark look appeared on the teen’s face in a merely of second. He knew Tsuna would have a lot of suitors in the future and some of them would not be nice ones, so he needed to train the boy before that happened.

“Hiro-nii doesn’t eat?” asked Tsuna to the teen.

Yasuhiro blinked at the question and looked at his ward with a small smile. “I am going to eat now, Tsuna-kun…” he mumbled a soft ‘Itadakimasu’ and started to eat the muffins.

Tsuna grinned at his guardian before back to eat his muffin.”

000

After eating breakfast and playing with the boy until the time for the boy to learn came, Yasuhiro went to the office to do some of his works. Now the Night was looking at the files in his hand with a slight frown and the reason was his source informed him that some of Vongola members were doing some illegal works behind their leader’s back. After the teen memorized everything that he needed to know, he burned it to ashes and got up from the chair along with summoning his black hooded coat.

After pulling the hood down across his face, Yasuhiro went to the art/music room where Tsuna was being taught about arts and music by one of Yasuhiro’s trusted men. He went to Tsuna because he did not want the boy went to panic when he did not find him in the mansion.

“Hiro-nii?” Tsuna stopped his painting while his teacher bowed to Yasuhiro when the teen walked into the room. The boy looked at the hooded coat that Yasuhiro wore. “You need to go now?” asked Tsuna.

Yasuhiro went to kneel in front of his ward and looked at him right in the eyes. “Yes, I need to go now, Tsuna-kun…” he told the boy. “But do not worry… the guards and the wards around the mansion will make sure nothing bad will happen to you…” he looked at the wolf pup near Tsuna’s feet. “Do not forget you have Fenrir with you here…”

Yasuhiro knew with his work not only as Night guardian but as an interim leader of Noctis famiglia until Tsuna took over, he could not always be there for the boy. So to make sure the boy did not feel abandoned, he took him to Garden of Eden to give him a familiar. In that place Tsuna found his familiar and that was the Wolf of Heaven or Lupo Del Cielo. That familiar was a proof that Tsuna really was the Sky that would engulf them all, even a Night guardian like him.

Tsuna hugged Fenrir while looking at his guardian with concerned honey brown eyes. “Just be careful out there…” he whispered to the Night.

A small smile appeared across the teen’s face before disappeared in a second after Tsuna said those words. After he gave the boy a gentle ruffle on the head, Yasuhiro walked out the art/music room.

Tsuna did not say anything until he heard the sound of flapped wings from behind the door. After Yasuhiro had gone, Tsuna buried his face into his familiar’s black fur. “Fenrir… I really want to help him…” he whispered softly.

“Awoo…”

“I know that Hiro-nii’s works are dangerous…” he told the wolf cub. “… but I still want to help him because I’m afraid that one day he will never come back…”

He knew his guardian was strong but he too had a feeling that someday something would snatch his guardian away and he did not want that to happen. He wanted to protect Yasuhiro like Yasuhiro to him. It was not fair that his guardian needed to protect him while he could not do anything.

‘I need to get stronger so I can protect Hiro-nii…” Tsuna told himself.

000

Yasuhiro walked across the hall of the mansion that belonged to the target with a cold indifferent face. He really did not feel disturb with blood and dead bodies under his shoes. For him this kind of thing was normal in his line of work as a covert agent for the Vongola in the past and as one of Heavenly agents.

He dodged a bullet that had been shot towards him before he went to the shooter in a flash and cut him straight in the middle with one of his daggers, making the shooter another pile of dead bodies on the floor. He closed his eyes when three mafia members appeared at the end of the hall with machine guns in their hands; intending to blast him off.

“You’re not going anywhere, scum!” one of the mafia members screamed.

“Die!”

They started to shoot him with crazy laughs erupted from their mouths. Their laughs became louder when the hot bullets from their machine guns pierced the teen’s body, drenching the floor with his blood before he fell down. After the teen was on the floor, they stopped their assaults with grins on their faces.

Suddenly a sharp dagger flew towards the most right mafia member and pierced him straight in the centre of his forehead, killing him instantly. The others snapped their heads to where the dagger coming from and their eyes widened up in surprise and slight fear at what he found there.

Yasuhiro was back on his feet even though his body was wounded by the bullets and his blood still dripping onto the floor. However, what made them felt fear was the glowing red eyes they could see from under the darkness of Yasuhiro’s hood. It looked as if they were looking at the Devil himself at this moment.

Before the mafia members could react, the teen suddenly appeared right in front of the two with daggers in his hands. Without thinking twice, Yasuhiro swiftly beheaded them in one swift movement and when the dead bodies dropped to the floor, Yasuhiro only looked at it with a cold indifferent face for a moment before continued to do his assignment, finding his target.

He stared at the office door that belonged to the target with narrowed eyes. Slowly he raised the hand that holding a dagger and slashed the door into two before he walked inside. In the office, Yasuhiro looked around to find the target, he arched his eyebrow when he saw his target was in the corner, whimpering and shivering in fright.

“Please spare me! I’ll give you everything if you spare me!” he begged Yasuhiro.

A flash of disgust appeared in his crimson eyes when the target started begging for his life and trying to bribe him with money. For 200 years of his life, there was a thing that he disliked the most than abominations and that was a coward leader. For him a leader that did not do anything and only hid behind his or her subordinates was a waste of time and place, he or she needed to be eliminated so he or she did not pull others into the mud.

“I do not think so…” told Yasuhiro to the man coldly. “Now pray that the judge will have mercy on your soul after what had you done to those innocents…” right after he said that, he swung down his dagger towards his target.

However, before his dagger could touch the target, chains appeared from nowhere and tied themselves around Yasuhiro’s wrist and dagger, making the teen could not move them. The Night stared at the chains around his wrist and dagger with narrowed eyes. He then turned to his right to see the owner of the said chains.

He found three bandaged men and a baby wearing a black top hat on one of the men’s shoulder in the middle of the room. The teen sighed inwardly when he realized the chains around his wrist and dagger belonged to the Vindices.

“Hello, Bermuda-san…” Yasuhiro greeted the baby.

“I’m afraid I cannot let you kill him, Mietitore Nero…” he told the teen.

Yasuhiro arched his eyebrow at his codename in mafia world but did not say anything. “Bermuda-san, he is doing something illegal behind Vongola, so I think it is justifies if I kill him for that…” he told the baby.

“Don’t you think it will be more justifies if he is being sent to the Vindicare?” asked Bermuda.

Yasuhiro looked at the target, which right now had become pale at Bermuda’s words. Well, if he thought about it, sending this pathetic excuse of a man to Vindicare would be more justifies than killing him instantly. Let him felt the pain in that prison before he died so Hell could take his soul.

“All right, you win, Bermuda-san…” he told the baby. “It will be more justified for him if he gains a place in the Vindicare for the humans trafficking and experiments…” he waved his hand to the target. “He is yours now…”

Right after Yasuhiro said those words; the Vindices tied his former target with their chains and then pulled him into the portals that would take him to Vindicare. After he watched the scene with a cold indifferent face, the teen turned to look at Bermuda.

“I heard from my source that the new Sky Arcobaleno is under your wings…” stated Bermuda flatly.

Yasuhiro’s green eyes changed into crimson in a blink when he heard that statement. “Where do you hear that?” he asked the baby.

“It’s a secret,” Bermuda told the teen.

Even though Bermuda’s face was hidden by the bandagers, Yasuhiro had a feeling that the baby was smiling at him in a mocking away. With a sigh he waved his hand to the baby and then disappeared from the room.

000

Tsuna was happy because Yasuhiro decided to take a day off so he could accompany him to the park not too far from their mansion. He knew Yasuhiro was close even though he did not visible in the people’s eyes, but he knew he was there and would appear if someone or something tried to do something funny towards him.

With that in his mind, Tsuna went to the swings that not too far from where Yasuhiro was. After he sat on one of the swings he sat Fenrir on his lap and with a wide grin, Tsuna started to swing, laughs filled with joy came from the boy when the wind brushed his face.

He continued to play until he saw a small monkey running towards him with tears running down its cheeks. Tsuna gasped in surprise when the small monkey jumped at him and then crawled inside his hoodie as if it wanted to hide from something.

And Tsuna found the reason why not too long; a black Doberman was standing in front of him with a lowly growl. From the way its body moved, Tsuna knew it would attack him to make sure it could have the monkey inside his hoodie. The boy grasped the chains of the swing tightly with fear in his heart.

Fenrir, sensing something bad would happen to his master if he did not do anything, jumped from Tsuna’s laps to stand between the boy and the Doberman. Of course because Tsuna still could not control his flame power, Fenrir could not access his true form so the Doberman easily threw him away like a rag doll.

Tears started appeared in Tsuna’s eyes when the Doberman looked at him. The boy screamed and closed his eyes tightly when the dog leaped towards him with its jaws opened up wide but after some time he did not feel any pain, the boy opened his eyes only to have them became wide in surprise.

There, standing in front of him was his guardian, Hotaru Yasuhiro. He was protecting Tsuna from the Doberman with becoming his shield, the result from that was his left arm was bitten by the said dog. Tsuna looked down when Fenrir touched his left leg with his paw and took him into his arms, still looking at his guardian.

Yasuhiro looked at the Doberman from behind his hood and threw it away from him and Tsuna. He did not know if the Doberman was a stray or had an owner, for him what important right now was making sure Tsuna safe from this dog. With that in his mind, Yasuhiro raised his head so he could look at the Doberman straight in the eyes. Right when their eyes met each other, Yasuhiro let out a small trickle of his killing intent to the Doberman.

The Doberman flinched when it sensed a small flicker of Yasuhiro’s killing intent. At first it wanted to stay but when the teen’s killing intent became stronger, the Doberman ran away in fear.

After he was sure the Doberman would not come back, the teen turned and kneeled in front of his charge. “Are you all right, Tsuna-kun?” he asked the boy with a slight concern on his green eyes.

Tsuna looked at the concerned look of his guardian before he started to bawl his eyes out and hugged the teen’s neck tightly. Yasuhiro did not say anything at the boy’s outburst; he only hugged the boy’s small frame into his arms and kissed the side of his head to calm him down. He understood why Tsuna bawling his eyes like this; he nearly died because of a stray dog.

“It is all right, Tsuna-kun…” whispered Yasuhiro. “You are safe…”

Tsuna nodded and moved away slightly from Yasuhiro so he could brush his tears away. When he wanted to do that, his guardian stopped him and did it himself. After there were no tears on his face, his guardian patted him gently on the head and kissed him on the forehead.

“Can I see the reason why that Doberman wants to hurt you?” asked Yasuhiro.

Tsuna smiled and tugged down the collar of his hoodie so Yasuhiro could see the small monkey there. He watched his guardian looked at the small monkey for a moment before back to him. “Could we keep him, Hiro-nii?” asked Tsuna.

“… This kind of monkey only exists in China…” Yasuhiro brushed the small monkey’s head gently. “He must be someone’s pet…”

Whatever Tsuna wanted to say was stopped when his pacifier started glowing; a sign that an Arco was nearby. He was not wrong, right after his pacifier was glowing, a baby with long black hair and wearing a red China outfit jumped down from the tree next to him and Yasuhiro.

“Hello…” the baby greeted Tsuna and Yasuhiro.

Yasuhiro narrowed his eyes from under the hood. He knew who the baby was from the red coloured pacifier around his neck. This baby was Fon, he was a martial arts master that never been defeated in fight and he was the Storm Arco. He knew as one of the Arcos, Fon would never hurt Tsuna for he was his Sky, bonded or not, but that did not mean Yasuhiro’s instinct to protect his charge from strangers did not rear up.

Tsuna looked at the pacifier and knew the baby was like him. “Hello…” Tsuna greeted the Chinese baby happily. “My name is Hotaru Tsunayoshi, who are you?” he asked the baby.

The baby smiled at Tsuna and bowed slightly. “My name is Fon…” he told Tsuna and looked at the small monkey inside the boy’s hoodie. “I come here to take my pet, Lichi, Tsuna-kun…”

Right after he said that, the monkey jumped from Tsuna’s hoodie to land on top of Fon’s head. Yasuhiro, who was watching the interaction between the two, knew the Storm Arco would become a permanent fixture in his mansion.

He knew that…

0000

Tbc…

000

Mietitore Nero: Black Reaper (Italian)

If you want to imagine Noctis mansion, please imagine the household of Emiya household from Fate/Stay Night. I decide to use that household as the base for Tsuna’s and Yasuhiro’s home.


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

A week later, we could find Yasuhiro inside a café in Italy. The reason why he was in that place was because his target lived there and he needed to eliminate it while his men took all of the evidences about his illegal activities. For the truth he did not want to leave Tsuna in Namimori without any of his protections, but with Fon became a permanent fixture in their mansion, he could trust the Storm would protect the boy until he finished his assignment in this place.

He took a sip of his earl grey tea and went back to the book in his hands. He knew from the moment his brother, Tsuna; met Fon the Strom Arco, the two would be more than the Sky and his Storm. At first when Yasuhiro realized about this, he did not know what to thin but soon realized at least he had another person to protect Tsuna when he was not there for him.

His sense became alert when he saw his target standing next to his car, talking with someone. Knowing he could not waste the opportunity Yasuhiro used the rune power to let his eyes saw his target’s inner organs or more precisely his heart. When he found it, he flicked his finger to the side to create small chains around the target’s heart and when it was the time, he snapped his fingers gently so the chains tightened around his chest. That action made his target dropped to the ground while clutching his chest as if he had a heart attack. Well, Yasuhiro knew when doctors examined his dead body; they would not find the chains for it was the manifestation of his power and would disappear before everyone could examine his target’s dead body.

After he had dismissed the chains he went back to his book and ignored the commotion outside the café. However, when he wanted to take another sip of his tea, Yasuhiro’s danger sense lit up as if telling him that someone dangerous was watching him.

Without thinking twice Yasuhiro paid for his tea and food before went out the café so he could find a secluded place so he could teleport back to his mansion. With a sigh Yasuhiro pulled the hood across his face and started trying to find a secluded place. Not long he found it and went there.

When he wanted to teleport back to his mansion, his danger alarm suddenly blaring out, telling him that someone was near him and they was dangerous. Hastily Yasuhiro turned around to see who had come near him and when he spotted a baby wearing a black suit and a black fedora, he knew he was in trouble. Without thinking twice, he put a gap between him and the baby that knew as one of the Arcos.

“Ciaossu…” greeted the baby.

Yasuhiro looked at the baby that he knew was Reborn, the Sun Arco and the Strongest Hitman in the world. He pulled down his hood to make sure his face could not be seen by the Hitman. Well, he did not care if the Hitman saw his face or not, the reason he kept it hidden was to make sure no one could disturb his private time with Tsuna.

The Hitman smiled at Yasuhiro. “I never thought I will meet Mietitore Nero in Italy…” he knew how reclusive Mietitore Nero was and to find him here was a surprise.

“… What do you want, Sun Arcobaleno Reborn?” Yasuhiro looked at Reborn.

The Hitman shrugged his shoulders before looked into Yasuhiro’s hidden eyes. “Are you the one who had killed all of the Vongola members for these last two months?” he asked the hooded figure in front of him.

Yasuhiro put his hands inside his coat pockets. “I am just doing what is my job…” he told the Hitman.

In a blink of an eye the teen moved his head to the right as a way to dodge a bullet that came to him. From that action Yasuhiro found out that Reborn had been asked by Vongola Nono to investigate the mysterious death to some of Vongola members that he knew were corrupt. He cursed himself for not thinking that they would send their best agent to investigate about all of those deaths.

Other bullets came towards him but Yasuhiro did not dodge them, he summoned his Abyss daggers to destroy all of the bullets that came to him. However, for the first time in his life, Yasuhiro made a mistake, he did not watch Reborn and that was a very fatal mistake for him because the moment he realized his mistake, the Sun Arco kicked his feet so he fell onto the ground on his back.

‘Shit!’ thought Yasuhiro.

Before he could do something he was stopped by the muzzle of a gun in the line of his sight. He decided not to move so Reborn would not immediately shoot him in the head. Yasuhiro tensed slightly when he saw the Hitman’s right hand came towards his hood and he knew he needed to do something at this moment to make sure the Hitman could not see his true face.

When Reborn’s black eyes met Yasuhiro’s green one, something extraordinary happened; a bond was created between the two of them. That event made Reborn jumped away from Yasuhiro while the said teen looked at Reborn as if he was like some kind of strange creature.

‘Now way…’ thought Yasuhiro.

Reborn looked at Yasuhiro with unreadable black eyes.

Without thinking twice Yasuhiro called the shadows to take him away from this place. He did not want to think what would happen from now on with the fact that he had harmonized with Reborn without any effort. He thought with him as the bearer of the Rune of Punishment, he could or difficult to bond with the other aspects.

He needed to think about this.

000

Reborn still looking at the spot where Mietitore Nero had been standing before the shadows took him away. He never thought the famous and reclusive assassin was a Sky, not only that he too had harmonized with Reborn, the strongest Hitman in the world and the Sun Arco.

The Hitman was silent for a moment before with a determination he decided to do something that he never thought he would do; be selfish for the first time. So with that in his mind, Reborn went back to Vongola mansion to tell him that he did not find the culprit, along with stopping the contract between him and the Vongola.

His priority right now was his Sky and there was no way in Hell he would let him go after he found him.

000

Tsuna did not know what happened to his brother when he went to Italy to do his work, but he could see it disturbed the older teen. Right now the boy was observing Yasuhiro from the behind the door, hoping to find the reason why his brother looked slightly disturbed at this moment.

“What are you doing, Tsuna-kun?” the familiar voice of his storm made Tsuna turned away from his brother.

The boy looked at the tall Chinese man who was smiling down at him. He still could not believe that the baby he and Yasuhiro met in the park a week ago was a man that had been cursed into a baby form. From there Tsuna found out the pacifier around his neck too had a curse on it but thanked to his brother, the curse in his pacifier had gone and he would continue to live.

“I’m concerned about my brother, Fon…” he told the man. “He looks so distraught as if something had happened when he went to Italy…”

Fon looked at Yasuhiro who was looking at the garden outside with slightly glazed green eyes. “Let me talk to him…” gently he patted Tsuna’s head before he went to Yasuhiro.

The Night turned his attention from the garden when he sensed Fon’s familiar aura came near him. With an arched eyebrow he asked the Chinese man the reason why he came here.

The Chinese man sat down on one of the sitting cushions and looked at Tsuna’s adopted brother. “What happened to you back in Italy?” he decided to ask the teen bluntly. “Tsuna-kun is worried about you…”

Yasuhiro took a glance towards the door where Tsuna was hiding before back to Fon. “Do you remember when I told you that I was a broken Sky?” he put the book in his hands onto the table. “… With the status as a broken Sky I cannot harmonize with the other flames or very difficult to harmonize with the other flames. You remember, right?”

Yes, Fon remembered the day when Yasuhiro explained that he was the Sky like Tsuna but the broken one. He did not understand how the teen could say he was a broken Sky when the man could sense how strong his Sky aspect was whenever he was standing close to the green eyed teen.

“Yes… I remember…” Fon crossed his arms. “You told me with your status as a broken Sky it will be nearly impossible for you to bond with another flames…” he looked at Tsuna.

It was true, even though there was a bond between Yasuhiro and Tsuna along with the teen became Tsuna’s guardian, it still was not the bond between a Sky and their guardians. For him, it more like a familial bond that was an influenced by the Sky flame, strong and unbreakable.

“I created a bond with someone and he is the Sun aspect…” Yasuhiro told Fon. “… The bond is still weak but I know it will become stronger over time…”

“That’s good news…” Fon was really happy to hear that Yasuhiro at least could harmonize with one flame soul in his life. From what he heard from Tsuna, Yasuhiro maybe looked cold and did not care about what the others said, but deep inside he was lonely. So to find he could harmonize with other flame soul, even though only one, it was miraculous and Fon had a feeling that the teen deep inside was happy even though he did not show it on his face.

A frown appeared across Yasuhiro’s face when he heard Fon’s words. It was true that it was good news that he could harmonize with a guardian but a fact that his Sun was the strongest Hitman in the world and had a contract with the Vongola made him felt slightly apprehensive.

“Just… do what your heart tells you, Yasuhiro-san…” Fon told Yasuhiro. “All that you need to remember is that you too deserve to be happy…” after he patted the teen’s head, the Storm stood up from the sofa and walked to where Tsuna was so he could take the boy to eat ice cream.

Yasuhiro started to ponder what Fon said to him and knew the Storm was right, he deserved to be happy but after what happened to him in the past, he found it was difficult to reassurance himself that he deserved to have happiness in his life.

000

It had been two days after his mission in Italy and Yasuhiro decided to calm himself with walking around Namimori. After he had calmed down, he went to his favourite café to read a book along with drinking a cup of earl grey tea and a plate of cannoli.

He continued to read even after his order had come to his table and would continue to be like that if not for the bond suddenly lit up. He knew the moment the bond was lit up like that it meant his Sun was in Namimori and near where he was at this moment.

Without thinking twice Yasuhiro paid his order and walked out the café. He did not care about when the Hitman came to Namimori nor he did he care about how he could find him, for what in his mind at this moment was avoiding him until he could understand why he could harmonize with the Hitman.

However when he was in the park, someone suddenly kicked him on the back so he landed onto the ground on his face. With a slight groan Yasuhiro turned to his back to see who had kicked him like that, only for him to blink in surprise when he saw the familiar baby on top of his chest with a gun pointed to his face.

“Ah…” he tried to play it cool. He did not want Reborn to realize that at this moment what he wanted was to run away from the Hitman.

Reborn looked hard at the teen in front of him. When he decided to follow the faint bond between him and Mietitore Nero, he never thought it would lead him to the most beautiful teen he had laid his eyes on. He knew if he did not standing on top of the teen’s chest, he would think the teen was a female from the first glance.

Yasuhiro continued to look at Reborn with cold green eyes. He did not know what in the Hitman’s mind at this moment but he knew he could stay still until he did the first move. However, what the Hitman did next never ever came into his mind; the Hitman put his forehead against the teen and looked him straight in the eyes.

“Wha—“ and that was when Yasuhiro felt the warm feeling lit up in his chest. That sensation was something that he never felt before and he did not know what to think about it.

“Just I thought…” Reborn continued looking into Yasuhiro’s green eyes. “You never have a guardian in your life…”

Yasuhiro narrowed his eyes at Reborn’s statement. Well sorry to burst your bubble, with what happened to him in the past he never thought he could harmonize with other flame souls. Of course this would be his first and maybe the only bond between him, a Sky, and the other flame soul that he would ever experience.

Reborn tilted his head to the side a little. “You’re a very powerful Sky…” a smile appeared across his face. “Very powerful that you can pull me to harmonize with you…” gently he brushed his fingers across Yasuhiro’s right cheek.

“Now what will you do?” asked Yasuhiro still with narrowed eyes. “Would to inform Vongola about me and then try to make me one of them?”

The Hitman snorted at Yasuhiro’s words. “I’m a freelancer Hitman and Vongola cannot hold me from walking away after finding my Sky…” he told the teen. “If you fear that I’m going to take you to Vongola and force you to become one of them, you don’t need to worry… as my Sky your happiness is above everything else…”

Yasuhiro was speechless when he heard Reborn’s explanation. In the past he never understood the devotion Giotto’s first guardian, G, towards the man, and now with what Reborn said to him that his happiness was above everything else, he slowly started to understand.

With a sigh the teen rose up to a sitting position and scratched the back of his head while looking at the Hitman. He knew with Reborn came into his life, everything that he knew would change and deep inside his heart, he did not despise it.

“So, you’re Mietitore Nero?” asked Reborn.

Yasuhiro looked at the Hitman in front of him and let out another sigh. “Yes… I am the Mietitore Nero…” he told the Hitman.

“What is the reason you kill those people?” Reborn wanted to know why the teen killed those Vongola members.

“… You will find out about that sooner or later…” Yasuhiro sighed. “Come, I think it is time for you to meet my family…” after he said those words the teen picked up the Hitman into his arm and summoned the shadow to teleport him back to the mansion.

000

Tsuna looked up from the cupcake dough when he heard his brother’s voice at the entrance hallway. With a wide smile he put the bowl onto the kitchen counter and went to greet Yasuhiro. However when he arrived near his brother, he spotted a toddler in his brother’s arms and when their pacifiers lit up; he knew the toddler was like Fon.

“Who is he, Hiro-nii?” asked Tsuna, pointing to the suited toddler in the older boy’s arms.

“His name is Reborn and he is the strongest Hitman in the world…” explained Yasuhiro to the boy. “The reason why he is here is because…” he still could not believe the fact that he and Reborn had harmonized with each other. “I harmonize with him and now he becomes my Sun…”

A glint of happiness appeared in Tsuna’s honey coloured eyes when he told him that the Hitman was his Sun. “You mean you have a guardian like me with my Storm?” he asked the teen.

“Yes…” he answered.

With a squeal of happiness Tsuna ran back to the kitchen to tell this development to his Strom.

Reborn watched the running boy with unreadable eyes and when the boy had gone from the main hall, he turned to look at Yasuhiro to ask the first question that came into his mind when he saw the boy. “He is the Sky Arcobaleno?” asked the Hitman.

“Yes… my brother, Hotaru Yasuhiro, is the Sky Arcobaleno…” he put Reborn down to the floor.

Before Reborn could ask about how the curse did not influence the boy, the appearance of the familiar Chinese man made him lost his voice for the first time. There was no way the Chinese man holding Tsuna was the same Storm Arcobaleno Fon.

Fon blinked when he saw Reborn and gave the Hitman a greeting smile. “Welcome to Noctis famiglia mansion, Reborn…” he greeted the Hitman. “You don’t need to worry that someone will harm you here… if Yasuhiro-san brings you here, that means he trusts you…”

“Fon, Hiro-nii told me that Reborn is his Sun, same like you is my Storm…” Tsuna told the Chinese man.

Wow, Fon never thought he would see when Reborn found a Sky that could harmonize with him, but for the truth he was happy for the Hitman. He knew because how strong Reborn’s sun flame was, it was difficult for the Hitman to find a Sky that could harmonize with him. So to see he found a Sky in Tsuna’s older brother was great for the Hitman.

“Hiro-nii… would you do the same thing you had done to me and Fon to Reborn?” asked Tsuna to the teen.

Yasuhiro looked at Reborn and knew Tsuna was right, he needed to break the curse that had transformed Reborn into a toddler. There was no way he let the member of his family continued to be put into a curse state if he could help it. So with that in his mind the teen kneeled in front of Reborn and put the palm of his hand on the Hitman’s pacifier.

“You… you can break the curse?” asked Reborn to the older boy with disbelief on his face.

“I can break the curse but with a side effect…” he looked into Reborn’s black eyes. “You will become the eternal holder of your pacifier… same with Fon and Tsuna-kun… he looked at the pacifier for a moment before back into Reborn’s eyes. “Do you want it or not?”

Reborn stared at the cold green eyes of his Sky and knew the teen was serious. Did he wanted to be free from the curse but with the consequence of becoming the eternal holder of the pacifier? After staying silent for a moment, to think what action he would take, Reborn looked hard into Yasuhiro’s green eyes and told him to break the curse.

Seeing how determined Reborn was, Yasuhiro let out a small smile and then called the power of the Rune to break the curse in Reborn for years. He continued to do this until the sound of glass breaking was heard and a small explosion happened. The dust that was created from the small explosion made everyone could not see Reborn but Yasuhiro knew he had broken the curse and the only thing he could do was waiting for the dust to dissipate.

The teen blinked when he saw a silhouette of a tall figure in the dust and when it disappeared from the room, what in front of him made Yasuhiro felt surprised beyond belief. He never thought Reborn in his adult form was… good… no… handsome…

“Ah… it’s good to be back…”

Holy Heaven! His voice was sinful!

Reborn turned his gaze to his expressionless Sky and took off his fedora so he could greet the teen. “It’s nice to meet you properly, Hotaru Yasuhiro…” a smirk appeared across Reborn’s face. “My name is Reborn and I’m your Sun…”

Oh, he knew from this day his life would become more complicated than previous…

000

Tbc…

000


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

Two weeks later, in Noctis famiglia mansion, we could see Yasuhiro in his office, reading the paperwork in his left hand with half-closed eyes. He had been in the office from early morning and now it was nearly noon.

For the truth Yasuhiro wanted to spend his time with his little brother, Tsuna, then being copped in the office, trying to finish the paperwork, but as the interim leader of Noctis famiglia, he needed to control everything until Tsuna’s coming of age which was seventeen.

When he wanted to finished the last paperwork, sleepiness came over him and even though h tried to stay wake up he fell asleep in the end.

000

Fon gazed at his Sky with fondness in his dark brown eyes. He knew at this moment the boy was pouting because his older brother cooped in his office, working his paperwork. Still with the fondness in his eyes, Fon stood up from where he was sitting and went to Tsuna.

“Please stop pouting, Tsuna-kun…” said Fon while patting Tsuna’s head gently.

Tsuna looked at his Storm. “But Hiro-nii is too focused with his paperwork…” he whined at the Chinese man. “I’m bored…”

Fon kissed the top of Tsuna’s head. “Don’t worry; I know that Yasuhiro-san will spend some time with you after he finished doing his paperwork…” he sat down next to Tsuna. “You just need to be patient all right…”

Tsuna pouted at Fon’s explanation but nodded in agreement. All he needed to do right now was to be patient until his older brother finished doing his paperwork and then he could ask the teen to spend some time with him.

000

Yasuhiro blinked his eyes open when he sensed someone gently combing his hair. With confusion in his heart, the teen slightly raised his head so he could see who was combing his hair. He blinked once more when he found it was his Sun who was combing his hair and he did not know what to do or what to think with this realization.

“You have been sleeping for some time, you know that?” Reborn smiled at his Sky.

Yasuhiro did not say anything for right now he was feeling comfortable. He knew even though he could not see his Sun’s expression he knew the man was smirking, especially with a fact that he did not pull away from the man’s hand that continued to comb through his hair gently.

For the truth if someone asked him, he did not know what to think about the connection between him and Reborn. He knew the connection between him and Reborn was the connection between the Sky and the Sun, but he could sense something else inside this connection but he did not know what that was. Because of this unknown factor inside their connection, Yasuhiro did not know how to act whenever the Hitman was in the same room with him.

Reborn gazed at Yasuhiro’s emotionless face. “… Do you despise our bond, Hiro-kun?” asked the Hitman.

When he heard that question came out from Reborn’s mouth the teen did not know what to say to the Hitman. He did not despise the bond between him and Reborn, but after the broken bond that he experienced from Giotto’s death, he felt slightly skittish towards their connection.

“… No… I do not despise our bond, Reborn-san…” he sighed at the nice feeling that came from Reborn’s fingers against his scalp. “It is just… I do not know what to think about our connection…”

Reborn looked into Yasuhiro’s green eyes after the teen said those words. “I see…” the Hitman was relieved to hear his Sky did not despise their bond, he just did not know what to think about their bond. Well, if that really was in the teen’s mind, he would make sure to show their bond was meant to be.

Without saying anymore words, Reborn took the paperwork under Yasuhiro’s arms and put it away. The teen blinked in confusion when Reborn did that, he became more confused when the man pulled him to stand on his feet and then to the door.

“Reborn-san, where are we going?” the teen asked the Hitman.

Reborn smirked at Yasuhiro. “You had been working too long, Hiro-kun… so now you need to rest…” he pulled the teen towards the living room.

Yasuhiro let the Hitman pulled him along to the living room and when he arrived in the room, he was surprised at the small body that he knew belonged to Tsuna collided with him. Thankfully he had braced himself before he went inside so he and Tsuna did not land on the floor from the collision.

“Have you finished your paperwork?” asked Tsuna at his older brother. “If you have finished your paperwork, would you spend some time with me? I’m bored…” he whined at the teen.

Fon smiled at the two of them. “That’s a great idea, Tsuna-kun…” he tilted his head to the side. “Yasuhiro-san, you can take Tsuna-kun to the park like usual while Reborn and I finished whatever that you need to finish…”

Yasuhiro knew he needed to make Reborn and Fon realized what his work was if they wanted to become the permanent fixtures in the family. So with that in his mind the teen gave the two men silver bracelets that he made for new members. These would protect them from anything nasty that would be thrown towards them by those ‘abominations’.

“What is this?” asked Reborn when he looked at the silver bracelets.

“… These bracelets will protect you from bad things that I know will happen when you two doing some of my works while I am spending some time with Tsuna…” explained Yasuhiro.

Fon took the bracelets and gave one to Reborn. “What kinds of work you do that make you believe Reborn and I will encounter bad things?” he asked the Chinese man.

Yasuhiro looked at Fon and gave the man a small secret smile. “You will know about it later…” after he said that he took Tsuna out the mansion to spend some time with him in the park.

After Yasuhiro and Tsuna had gone out, Fon looked at Reborn with a question on his face that the Hitman answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Well, we will find out about what kind of work that Yasuhiro-san’s do…” he told the Hitman.

000

In the park Yasuhiro decided to take Tsuna to a small ice cream stand so he could buy the boy’s favourite ice cream; chocolate chips. He watched the happiness came across the boy’s face when he gave him his favourite treats and that made Yasuhiro felt slightly happy too.

“Is it all right to leave Fon and Reborn alone?” asked Tsuna when they were sitting on the park bench.

Yasuhiro knew what Tsuna trying to say to him and gave the boy a small smile. “Do not worry, Fon and Reborn are two powerful men, they will be all right…” he patted the boy’s head. “Not only that, the silver bracelets will protect them from any harm…”

Tsuna knew Yasuhiro was right, Fon and Reborn were two powerful men and with the silver bracelets from Yasuhiro, they would be all right when fought against ‘them’. However, that did not mean he stopped feeling concern about their conditions especially with ‘them’ as their enemies.

Yasuhiro understood Tsuna’s concern towards Fon and Reborn, because even though they were immortals thanked to the pacifiers inside them, they still humans and they still could be hurt by anything that could hurt human. However, that did not mean he did not trust their capabilities in facing dangers. He trusted them to do the right thing when dangers came to their faces.

When Yasuhiro was thinking about those two, his danger sense suddenly lit up, informing him that something or someone dangerous was coming towards him. Without thinking too much Yasuhiro used his power to put Tsuna in an illusion so no one but him could see the boy. After the illusion was intact, Yasuhiro leaned against the bench with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Not long after Yasuhiro put the illusion on Tsuna, a man wearing an iron hat and a colombina mask approaching him. Even from where he was, Yasuhiro could sense the man’s inhuman aura and instantly he knew who this man really was, Fon had told him about this man when he asked the Chinese man about why and how he and Reborn were cursed to be in toddler bodies.

This man was the one who had mad Fon, Reborn, and the other four became the bearer of Arcobaleno pacifiers, the artefacts that gave its bearer some power but with a price; the bearer would be cursed to have a toddler body.

“May I help you?” asked Yasuhiro with an emotionless voice.

The man looked at Yasuhiro with hard eyes. He did not know who this teen was but he had succeeded in breaking the curse of three Arcobalenos, something he never thought could happen. Of course the man decided to ignore that fact and more focused with the teen’s ability to destroy Arcobaleno curse as if nothing. He would be a danger for his plan and needed to be taken care before it was too late.

“Stop doing whatever you’re doing with the Arcobalenos…” said the man. “That should never happen in the first place…”

“You cannot stop me from doing the right thing…” said Yasuhiro coldly. “Those people never deserve that kind of treatment…” he tilted his head to the side. “Even though some of them will not bond with the new Sky Arcobaleno, I will make sure they are safe from you…”

“They are needed for the balance…” said the man in iron hat. “Your decision to break the curse will tip the balance…”

“And you decide to do it without telling them?” Yasuhiro rested his chin on his fist and looked at the man with half-closed eyes. “They are not your tools that you can throw away after their uses have gone expired… they are humans…”

Yasuhiro really hated it when someone who used other person as their own tools and when their uses had gone expired, they would throw them away like some kind of garbage. So to find this man did the same thing to Tsuna, Fon, Reborn, and the other four people, that made Yasuhiro wanted to stab him straight in the heart. But something telling him that this man had an important role in this world and until he found out what role it was, he would not touch the man.

“So? As long the balance still intact I don’t care if I need to treat others like some kind of tool…” the man looked at Yasuhiro. “They should be happy that they have purpose in their lives except just become some scum in earth…”

Next to him, Yasuhiro sensed Tsuna flinched and that action made the teen narrowed his eyes. This man, without any cares in the world, had declared not only Tsuna, but Fon and Reborn too, were the scum on earth and they should be happy to become tools for the balance of the world. Without saying anything Yasuhiro swung his hand to the right and the man was thrown away from where he and Tsuna at this moment.

After he was sure the man had gone, Yasuhiro dismissed the illusion around Tsuna and took the boy in his arms so he could teleport back to their mansion. The reason why the teen did that because if they continued to stay there, that man in iron hat would continue pestering him like no tomorrow.

“Who is he, Hiro-nii?” asked Tsuna with fear in his voice. “And why he said that the bearers of the pacifiers were tools?”

“Do not hear what he had said, Tsuna-kun…” said Yasuhiro. “That man is not a nice man... he loves to play with people’s lives for his own amusement, using of an excuse about the balance of the world…” he looked at Tsuna. “If you see him without me, Fon, or Reborn to protect you… I want you to run or hide, do not let him catch or touch you…” he tilted his head to the side. “Understood?”

Tsuna saw the seriousness in Yasuhiro’s green eyes and knew that man really was a bad person. He then gave Yasuhiro a nod as a way for the teen to know that Tsuna understood what he was trying to tell him about.

“Thank you…” whispered Yasuhiro and tightened his hold around the boy. “Now, brace yourself, we will teleport back home…”

Tsuna nodded and tightened his arms around Tsuna’s neck so he did not separate from the teen when they teleported back home.

000

After Yasuhiro and Tsuna had gone to the park, Fon and Reborn went to the small house next to the main house that they knew as the mission house. Inside the house, they found some people doing their works; reading paperwork or giving assignments. Then one of those people spotted Fon and Reborn and went to them.

“Hello, sirs… may I help you with something?” that man, no older than twenty five years old, asked Fon and Reborn.

Fon looked at the man and gave him a polite smile. “Yes, we come here to do some of Yasuhiro-san’s works…”  he informed the man.

The man blinked when he heard that. He knew the missions that his master always did were dangerous, so to hear these two were given the trust to do some of them, it was mind-blowing for the man. But first he needed to know, “Do you get the silver bracelets from Yasuhiro-sama?” he asked the men.

Fon and Reborn raised their wrists and the man could see the silver bracelets there.

“All right…” the man Fon and Reborn to where the cabinet filled with his master’s missions was. In there, the man started to search a mission that not too dangerous for the men and after he found it, he gave it to Fon. “Here, this is the mission that Yasuhiro-sama needs to do today…”

Fon took the document and opened it. What was written inside there made not only Fon, but Reborn too, arched an eyebrow. The document that the man had given to them was a mission for Yasuhiro this was true, and it was an assassination and retrieving important documents, but the strange thing was the target; a member of the Vongola famiglia.

Maybe Reborn had cut the tie with that famiglia, but he still wanted to know why Yasuhiro had this kind of assignments in the first place.

The man, as if he could read Reborn’s mind, answered the question. “Because of what those mafia members wanted to do behind their bosses or with the approval of their bosses…” they looked at him with confusion. “You will understand when you do the mission…” he took a black pocket watch and gave it to Reborn. “Don’t lose it for this is the way for you two to transport from here to the mission spot and then back… the way to activate it is with saying ‘custode’…”

“Custode?” right after Reborn said that word, the magic in the black pocket activated and he along with Fon disappeared from the room in a blink of an eye.

Everyone in the room, who were watching, only blinked for a second or two before back to do what they had been doing. They knew with who and what they really were, they would be all right.

000

After they arrived at the mansion, Tsuna and Yasuhiro decided to relax in one of the rooms near the garden mansion. When they were relaxing, the man came with sweets, a cup of earl grey tea, and a glass of orange juice. After thanking the maid, Yasuhiro pushed the plate filled with dango towards Tsuna. He knew that sweet was Tsuna’s favourite so he let the boy to have it.

Tsuna looked at Yasuhiro with a wide smile. “Thank you, Hiro-nii!” he exclaimed happily.

Yasuhiro nodded and went to the sweet that he had chosen, a honey castella. Slowly he cut the castella to a small slice and then ate it.

Tsuna watched Yasuhiro before he started to eat his dango happily. He hummed in delight when the delicious state of dango washed over his tongue.

Yasuhiro looked at Tsuna’s antic with a slight fondness in his eyes before then turned his gaze to the garden mansion. He loved to be here because it would give him some kind of peaceful feeling, something that he rarely had in the past.

When Yasuhiro wanted to take another sip of his earl grey tea, the door to the room was slid open and then two familiar men walked inside. The teen arched his eyebrow when he saw Fon and Reborn went to him and Tsuna to sit on the empty sitting cushions.

“… Welcome back…” Yasuhiro greeted the men. “How is your work?” after he asked that question, Yasuhiro summoned the maid and told her to bring the men a cup of green tea and a cup of espresso.

Reborn was silent for a moment before looked straight into Yasuhiro’s cold green eyes. “Do you always have that kind of works?” he asked the teen.

Tsuna’s brother looked at Reborn when he asked that question. “… What kind of works?” he tried to find out if Fon and Reborn knew about his work really was.

Fon thanked the maid for the cup of green tea and then looked at Yasuhiro. “… Assassination and gathering information…” he tilted his head to the side a little.

“… Just say it… Tsuna-kun already knows what my real work is…” he told the older males.

“… Fine…” Reborn rested his chin on his fist. “Supernatural things…” if someone told Reborn about supernatural things before he met Yasuhiro, the Hitman would shoot them in the head for talking nonsense. However, after he saw supernatural things with his own eyes when he did his Sky’s work, he realized the other side was real.

Yasuhiro looked down at his cup of earl grey tea. “Yes, that is my work…” he told the older males. “… The reason why I have that kind of work is because some of the supernatural beings love to kidnap anyone who have flame souls and absorb their flame essences… this result with their deaths…”

Fon looked at Tsuna before back to Yasuhiro. “That means those beings will attack the mafia… but why some of them want to create some kind of contracts with them?” he was confused, if those beings loved to eat flame users, why they created contracts with them?

“Because they are stupid…” said Yasuhiro without blinking. They create contracts with those beings just for material things… they do not realize how dangerous those beings really are…” he knew how dangerous they really were for he had seen it with his own two eyes back then.

“And you always do this alone?” asked Reborn with a slight anger in his voice.

Yasuhiro blinked at Reborn when he asked that question. “… Yes… I always do this alone…” he tilted his head to the side a little. “Why?”

Reborn was angry when he heard that his Sky did that kind of job alone, without any backup to help him. “From now on, you will never do those assignments alone!” the teen looked at him with slight widened eyes. “I’ll go with you whenever you have that kind of assignments!”

Fon smiled behind his sleeve at Reborn’s statement. He knew the Hitman was angry at Yasuhiro for doing that kind of assignments alone and as the teen’s Sun, the Hitman would make sure to be there for him.

Yasuhiro looked at Reborn with a slight confusion. “… Why?” he asked the Hitman. “That is not your problem… so why you want to help me?”

All right, now Reborn wanted to punch the one who had made Yasuhiro thought he needed to do all of this alone when he had people who would help him. Taking a deep breath so he would stay calm, Reborn then looked at Yasuhiro straight in the eyes and then said with firm voice,

“Because you’re my Sky and I’ll protect you with everything that I have!”

Yasuhiro’s eyes became wide once more at the sincere words that came from the Hitman and he knew the man would follow his words, his that kind of man. And for the truth, Yasuhiro did not know how to act at Reborn’s vow but he did not do anything except nodded his head in understanding.

Tsuna, even though he was still young, he could see that one day the relationship between his older brother and Reborn would change to something else. Maybe he did not know what kind of relationship, but his intuition telling him it would be good for his older brother.

Fon smiled at Reborn’s vow towards the green eyed teen. He never saw Reborn looked like this, not even when their old Sky, Luce, still alive. It was refreshing to see the aloof Hitman decided to protect another person, even though that person was not the Sky Arco.

Fate really strange…

000

Tbc…

000


End file.
